Please,Let Me Go
by Darfe Melody13
Summary: Do Kyungsoo dihadapkan oleh pilihannya, memilih sahabat nya Kim Jongin, atau Oh Sehun pria bermata indah yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Ia bingung, harus kah ia egois? tapi ia sendiri sadar. Dia bukan siapa siapa. "Aku ini siapa?"\ "jangan pergi, temani aku"\ " dimana kau saat aku butuh tanganmu? dimana? kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa menghapus air mataku sendiri" GS! Kaisoo Hunsoo
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Please, Let Me Go..

 **Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo ( GS)

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance

 **Rate** : PG 17

 **Disclaimer** : Saya tahu, masih banyak fanfict yang belum selesai dan sekarang saya malah nambah nambah lagi huhu. Tapi ide ini mendadak muncul, mau gimana lagi wkwk. Selamat membaca, semoga kalian gabingung. Dan jangan lupa review nya^

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo, begitulah nama yang ibu beri sewaktu ia melahirkanku. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai asal usul keluargaku, selain tahu ibu lah yang memberi ku nama Do Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil, aku sudah di angkat oleh keluarga Kim, yang memiliki seorang anak pria yang usianya 1 tahun dibawahku. Ia bernama Kim Jongin.

Dekat dengan Jongin sejak kecil membuat kami begitu dekat, layak nya saudara. Kemana mana selalu bersama, hingga usia kami beranjak dewasa, ibu Jongin yang sudah ku anggap selayaknya ibuku sendiri berkata untuk mengurangi frekuensiku dekat dengan anaknya.

"kalian sudah besar. Tidak baik berduaan kemana mana" begitulah alasan klasiknya. Saat aku mempertanyakan mengapa ia melarangku terlalu nempel pada Jongin.

Tak lama aku menyadari kami memang sudah besar. Dan tidak baik untuk kami terlalu dekat, mengingat kami sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan darah.

"ya! Kenapa kau tidak mau tidur bersamaku tadi malam?" tanya Jongin sembari menekuk keningnya. Pagi ini aku diboncenginya naik motor menuju sekolah. Hari ini adalah awal semester 2 setelah kami menjadi murid kelas 1 di Seoul High School.

"kita sudah besar Jongin.. sudah harus tidur sendiri sendiri" ucapku memperingatkan. Jongin menghela nafas kasar. Menggas sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"pasti ibukan yang bilang begitu?" tanyanya tersenggal. Aku mengangguk. Memegangi ujung pakaiannya.

Dia mengerem motor nya kasar, tiba tiba. Tubuhku terkejut, terdorong menempel di punggungnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku seraya kembali keposisi awal. Menjauhi punggung tegapnya.

"kau yang kenapa? Kenapa sih kau itu? Kenapa menjauhiku hanyakarena ucapan eomma? Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku?" Jongin sedikit mengarahkan lehernya kearahku. Menatapku.

Aku menghela nafas. "bukannya tidak sayang. Aku sayang. Tapi, kita sudah-"

"sudah dewasa? Terus kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah dewasa?" Jongin memotong ucapanku, menuntut tidak terima.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Bergetar. Aku benar benar bingung harus jawab apa.

Bilang aku sudah punya payudara? Sudah mens? Sudah bisa dihamili? Yang benar saja!

Jongin masih menatapku, menunggu jawaban.

" Arghhh, pokoknya ya gitu!" ucapku frustasi. Jongin menatapku dingin.

"apanya yang begitu hah?" tanyanya ketus. Aku benar benar ingin menangis saat ini.

"Aku.. aku .. molla!" aku turun dari motor Jongin, sambil menunduk,menahan rasa bingung sekaligus malu. "aku aka berangkat sendiri" ucapku buru buru berlari. Tidak sempat lagi menjawab teriakan Jongin yang semakin menghilang seiring langkah kakiku menjauh.

* * *

"Dia itu polos, bebal atau memang gila sih?" rutuku begitu sampai dihalaman sekolah. Tidak perduli dengan pandangan beberapa siswa yang menatap aneh kearahku.

Untunglah aku tidak datang terlambat, begitu aku masuk kelas, bel berbunyi.

"hey ketua kelas, wajahmu kok merah?" tanya Baekhyun, si pembuat rusuh dikelas kami. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan tidak pentingnya.

"dasar sombong" rutu Baekhyun.

Dia merangkul Chanyeol, teman setianya.

"die menyebalkan kan bro?" tanya nya meminta persetujuan chanyeol.

Aku tidak menghiraukan percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Memilh melangkah duduk dikursi tempat biasanya aku duduk.

Sebelum aku beranjak duduk, aku terhenyak dengan kehadiran Jongin yang langsung duduk dikursi sebelah kursiku. Aku berbalik, memilih duduk di ujung belakang bangku kelas. Disebelah Oh Sehun, si pendiam misterius. Mengabaikan Jongin yang kini mendumal.

"Hey Sehun" sapa ku seraya melambaikan tangan canggung begitu mata kami bertemu. Sehun hanya tersenyum amat tipis, mengabaikanku. Aku menghela menahan sebal.

* * *

Istirahat sudah berlangsung sejak 5 menit yang lalu, namun sialnya Jongin belum pergi pergi ke kantin. Aku mengetuk ngetuk kakiku gelisah.

Biasanya kami akan makan bersama, bekal yang kubawa dari rumah, kubuat sendiriomong omong. Tapi mana mungkin sekarang aku mengajaknya makan.

" kau mau?" tanya ku spontan, begitu mataku dan Sehun lagi lagi bertemu sesaat.

Aku baru sadar setelah selama ini sekelas dengannya, dia punya mata yang indah.

Dia menggeleng malas. Oke, aku sebenarnya sudah tau kan respon seperti apa yang akan dia berikan?

Aku menghela, membuka kotak bekalku. Masa bodo dengan Kim Jongin yang kini tengah menatapku sebal.

Kruyukk..

Samar samar aku mendengar bunyi suara, suara perut. Aku melihat kearah sumber suara, yaitu perut Sehun.

"kau lapar ya?" cengirku. Sehun hanya menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Dasar pria pemalu. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku menyuapkan sesendek makanan kemulutnya. Secara paksa tentu saja.

Sehun memberiku tatapan kesal bercampur dinginnya. Sambil mengunyah makanan ku tentu saja.

"enak kan? Sudahlah.. mulai sekarang jujur lah padaku" ucapku sambil menyuapi sesendok nasi kemulutku, tidak lupa memberi senyuman kearah pria berwajah pucat tersebut.

"oke" ucap Sehun kemudian. Sekakan akan mendadak sedikit bersemaangat. Aku mengangguk. Menyuapinya lagi.

" ngomong ngomong iniapa?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk sebuah botol kecil berisi pilobat.

"obatku" jawab Sehun singkat.

"obat apa?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"jantung" jawabnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Aku terdiam. Jadi Oh Sehun sakitjantung?

"sejak kapan?" tanyaku. Dia memutar bola matanya, seakan berfikir.

"entah.. malas mikir" jawabnya santai. Aku menyerngit, kaget dengan jawaban menjengkelkannya. Namun etntah kenapa senyuamn kecil itu terbentuk dibibirku, tanpa kusadari.

.

.

.

Selama hidupku, hanya Jongin temanku. Temanku mengobrol, bertanya banyak hal, bercerita, menangis, tertawa, berjalan jalan. Makanya kadang, aku merasa sifat kami sedikit mirip.

Dulu saat aku masih kecil, yang aku ingat adalah aku sudah ada dirumah keluarga Kim. Dirawat oleh ayah dan ibu Jongin. Bersama mereka aku teramat bahagia, hingga lupa bagaimana rasa akit. Namun semua berubah ketika ibu Jongin berkata, aku bukanlah bagian keluarga mereka.

Kim Kyungsoo nyatanya tidak pernah ada. Aku hanyalah Do, Do Kyungsoo yangtak punya siapa siapa.

Dan sekarang aku sadar. Suatu saat kehadiranku akan dipertanyakan, tidak ada lagi alasan untukku masuk didalam keluarga Kim, dan aku harus pergi.

Kembali sendiri, seperti seharusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar benar tidak bicara dengan Jongin tiga hari berturut turut ini. Meskipun aku sebenarnya tidak mau ini terjadi, namun dia harus tahu dan menderima, bahwa aku bukanlah bagian keluarganya.

Aku ini siapa? Semua itu selalu dan selalu ku pertanyakan, kepada mainan kapal kapalan yang dulu sering aku dan Jongin mainkan. Kepada jendela tempat aku dan Jongin sering melihat bintang, kepada awan tak konsisten yang aku dan jongin sebut telepati kami.

Ya, Jongin pernah berkata padaku.

Dia bilang aku dan awan sama saja, tidak konsisten. Makanya dia bisa tahu keberadaanku lewat awan. Dan sampai detik ini aku tidak paham ucapannya.

"kau melamun?" tanya Sehun yang kini tengah menatapku, heran. Aku megerjap perlahan, menatap balik dia yang kini tengah meulis atau lebih tepatnya mencoret coret belakang bukuku. Aku lupa bahwa kami berdua kini sedang dikelas, hanya berdua.

"Iya.." jawabku. Sehun kembali fokus mencoret coret.

"kau tidak minum obat?" tanyaku kemudian, teringat istirahattadi dia belum minum obat. Omong omong sekarang kelasku kosong, karena pak guru Park ada keperluan mendadak.

"malas" jawabnya masa bodo.

Aku menghela nafas, jengkel.

"bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" tanya ku khawatir.

Sehun menggeleng.

"tenang saja"

Aku menggeleng tidak terima. " bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu?" tanyaku. Sehun menaruh pulpennya diatas meja. Lalu meraih tanganku. Meletakkannya di dadanya.

 **Deg Deg Deg**

Irama nya terdengar lewat sentuhan tanganku, terasa begitu tenang.

"baik baiklah jantung" ucapku seraya menepuk ringan dada bidang Sehun. Emmang kekanakan.

Aku tersenyum, menatap mata indah Sehun. Dan entah mengapa bagiku mata nya adalah telepati kami.

Meski Sehun jarang bicara, namun perlahan aku mulai memahami ucapan tanpa katanya.

Aku tahu dia membisikkan kata

"tuh dengar, tidak perlu khawatir" meskipun kata itu tak terucap.

Aku paham hati manusia itu saling terhubung, tanpa harus membuat ikatan kuat, manusia punya telepati satu sama lain. Dan pada hari ini juga aku sadar, aku telah jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Wuhuuu, selesai juga chapter 1 nya. Maaf banget singkatnya ga ketulungan huhuhu. Review oke xD xD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kenangan

Title : Please Let Me Go

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rate : T

Typo dimana mana. Tidak sesuai EYD.

Happy Reading!^

^ Chapter 2 ^

* * *

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan piring terakhir yang telah dicucinya. Setelah piring terakhir itu ia cuci bersih diletakkannya piring tersebut ke rak piring. Terduduk sambil menghela nafas. Kyungsoo merasa akhir akhir ini dia gampang capek.

"sudah selesai?" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya.

"ya.. ibu..." Kyungsoo hendak beranjak pergi. Namun tangan lembut itu sudah terlebih dahulu membelai rambut panjang nya.

"ada apa? Sepertinya kau banyak pikiran belakangan. Ceritalah pada ibu"

Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu memang selalu tau. Terkadang Kyungsoo heran mengapa semuanya jadi seakan tertulis dijidatnya. Jika yang melihat adalah seorang ibu.

 _Ibu_. Begitu sesak dada gadis itu meski hanya sekedar mengingat.

"tidak ada yang terjadi bu. Semuanya berjalan lancar"

Seulas senyum itu ia berikan. Berharap dengan itu ibunya dapat percaya meskipun kebohongan ini sudah jelas.

"benar tidak apa apa?" Nyonya Kim bertanya sekali lagi. Dengan wajah teramat teduh.

"ya..semuanya.. baik" kata kata itu meluncur dengan keraguan.

"baguslah.." Senyum teduh nan hangat itu hadir di bibir tipis nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Membungkuk pamit.

"Oh ya.."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Menoleh kearah dapur, dimana nyonya Kim masih duduk.

"Jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan. Tapi semoga kau tidak terjatuh sejatuh jatuhnya oleh cinta. Kadang, cinta membuat kita berdelusi. Sampai merasa penderitaan jadi mirip kebahagiaan"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Alis nya terangkat. Heran.

"tidak usah pura pura. Ibu tau kau sedang... Ehm" nyonya Kim terkikik seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"ibu.. tau dari mana?" tanyanya gugup.

"ibu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tahu" Wanita tua itu tersenyum menahan tawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"sudah.. tidurlah.. besok kan harus sekolah. Dan .. bertemu dengannya" goda nyonya Kim seraya terkikik senang. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Buru buru masuk kekamarnya.

Tuh kan. Ibu memang tahu segalanya.

* * *

Jika dirumah orang lain, pagi adalah waktu dimana kegaduhan sedang terjadi. Terutama di ruang makan. Ini tidak berlaku dengan kediaman Oh Sehun. Ia lagi lagi duduk sendirian. Dimeja makannya yang terlihat amat monoton. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang. Tapi kelihatannya pria ini belum mau beranjak dari kursinya. Jangan tanya kemana orang orang lain dirumahnya.

Ayahnya sibuk. Katanya kerja. Tapi semuanya bohong. Sehun bukan bocah berusia 5 tahun yang percaya dengan karangan ibunya tentang sang ayah yang merupakan pengusaha sukses yang kerja siang malam. Sibuk mengurusi bisnis.

Pembual. Dia hanya pria tua yang dikelilingi wanita muda yang haus uang. Menghabiskan uang warisan keluarga yang tidak banyak.

Lalu ibu nya akhirnya pergi. Setelah berusaha mati matian menyangkal kenyataan pahit. Setelah mati matian membohongi diri nya sendiri dan anaknya. Ia sadar betapa capeknya berpura pura. Dengan membawa luka, wanita itu meninggalkan rumahnya. Menikah lagi. Katanya sudah bahagia. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah lupa mengirim uang bulanan untuk anak satu satunya itu.

Dan begitulah. Oh Sehun menjalani hari hari tanpa siapapun.

Sesak. Tiba tiba dadanya kembali sesak. Bukan karena teringat kejadian masa lalu. Hanya saja, jantungnya kambuh. Sepertinya jantungnya tahu, betapa menderitanya hidup seorang Oh Sehun. Sehingga ia. Ingin sekali mengakhirinya.

Bel sekolah yang melantunkan lagu Fur Elise berkumandang keseisi sekolah.

Beberapa siswa yang masih di ruang gerbang sekolah buru buru masuk.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada dikelas, menoleh sekeliling. Raut cemas terlihat dibalik wajahnya.

Tidak memperdulikan tatapan dingin Jongin yang bahkan masih menabuh genderang perang terhadapnya.

Guru Park, masuk dengan tergesa gesa. Seperti biasa. Dia terlambat 5 menit dan lari larian dari kantor guru.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Melap keringatnya.

"oke anak anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya"

"Oh Sehun.. masuk.. rumah.. sakit?"

Guru Park mengangguk. Meraih ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja.

"Tadi pagi. Susternya mengirimi bapak pesan"

Pria itu menyodorkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo melihat pesan yang tertulis dengan raut wajah cemas.

'Selamat Pagi Pak Guru Park.

Saya suster yang merawat Oh Sehun, siswa bapak.

Hari ini dia harus menjalani perawatan seperti biasa.

Mohon pengertiannya.'

"seperti biasa?" Kyungsoo mengulangi kalimat tersebut. Lebih tepatnya menggumam.

"Ya.. dia memang sering dirawat dirumah sakit" Pak Park mengambil kembali ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian teringat. Dengan pil pil yangsering diminum Sehun ketika jam istirahat.

"dimana..dimana dia dirawat?"

* * *

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sedari tadi dia telah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit . Mencari sebuah kamar. Kakinya terhenti disebuah ruangan.

Seorang laki laki dengan selang infus tertidur disana. Perlahan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Mengendap endap dengan maksud agar si pasien tidak terbangun.

"maling ya?"

Kyungsoo menahan untuk tidak berteriak. Matanya membulat. Wajahnya pucat. Detak jantungnya tidak teratur.

"meng-mengagetkan sa-saja!" ucap gadis itu terbata.

"reaksi apa itu" cibir Sehun.

"ngapain kesini?" tanya pria itu. Sorot wajahnya dingin sekali.

"gak lihat?" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"buang sampah?"

"ini oleh oleh tau!" Kyungsoo memekik jengkel. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya malu.

"ini rumah sakit bodoh" Sehun menghela nafas. Heran.

Kyungsoo buru buru duduk dikursi meski belum dipersilahkan. Ia langsung menyusun makanan dan buah buahan yang ia bawa.

"kayaknya kau sudah sehat ya" ucap gadis itu.

"kalau serangan jantung gini dibilang sehat mau bagaimana lagi" ucap pria itu sarkastik

"tapi kau bisa ngomong sewot gitu apa iya masih sakit" goda Kyungsoo.

"memangnya orang sakit gak boleh bawel" rutu pria itu. Kyungsoo terkikik.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"diam dulu. Aku capek nih"

Seakan ada seseorang yang memutar sebuah lagu diotaknya. Ia berdebar debar dan merasa ada yang menari di hatinya. Kyungsoo bersenandung. Melantunkan sebuah lagu.

"gausah nyanyi kalau suaramu jelek" ejek Sehun. Pria itu entah kenapa banyak bicara hari ini. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti bernyanyi. Dia begitu sedang sampai tidak sanggup bernafas.

"sstttt.. diam.. dan dengarkan saja"

* * *

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa berhenti cemas meski tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia cemaskan.

Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Itu yang dia tahu.

Tadi. Ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari terburu buru mengejar Pak Park wali kelas mereka, hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Oh Sehun yang tiba tiba menghilang, Jongin tiba tiba terluka.

Ia lagi lagi tidak tahu pasti. Atas dasar apa ia terluka.

Matanya tiba tiba menangkap tirai jendela kamarnya. Menyibaknya kasar. Menyaksikan awan yang tampak jelas.

Awan itu semakin membuatnya resah. Teramat resah.

"rupanya sang awan sedang bercumbu dengan matahari"

Bagaimana orang yang tinggal serumah bisa tidak saling menegur selama hampir 6 bulan?

Bisa. Semua itu bisa dan mungkin terjadi.

Mereka melakukannya. Tidak bicara bahkan ketika ayah dan ibu mereka sedang pergi untuk sebuah urusan yang katanya penting. Meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hanya berdua.

Biasanya Jongin akan sangat senang ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Tidak ada percakapan. Kyungsoo sibuk memasak didapur. Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Masakan telah siap. Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengantarnya kekamar Jongin. Ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Jongin. Tapi. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Jongin.." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri memanggil pria itu. Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan pergi.. jagalah rumah.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Makanannya... ada.. di dapur"

"aku pergi"

Kyungsoo melangkah pergi.

Tapak kaki Kyungsoo menghilang. Perlahan lahan. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Melihat sekeliling. Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

"Kyungsoo.. aku...akan jaga rumah... hati hati.." ucap Jongin terbata. Seharusnya ia mengucapkannya tadi, ketika Kyungsoo bicara padanya. Tapi ia takut Kyungsoo melihat air matanya yang sudah jatuh dipipinya. Jongin patah hati. Teramat patah.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Tersenyum sambil menenteng sebuah kotak bekal.

"annyeonghaseyo Kyungsoo-ssi.. menjenguk Oh Sehun hari ini?" sapa seorang suster berwajah campuran asia-barat itu. Kyungsoo menjawab nya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sudah ditunggu.. silahkan" suster cantik itu melenggang pergi. Kyungsoo tahu dia sengaja menggodanya. Suster itu sudah seperti kakak nya Oh Sehun. Dia lah yang setia merawat pria itu selama ini.`

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan yang selalu ia datangi selama 6 bulan ini. Mendapati seorang pria dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"hey. Mana boleh baca buku begitu" Kyungsoo buru buru merampas buku tersebut.

Sehun menyerngitkan dahinya.

"apa apaan kau datang bikin rusuh"

"baca buku itu harus dengan posisi tegak. Kalau tidak, matamu bisa rusak" Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

Sehun menghela nafas jengkel. Dasar Kyungsoo. Selalu saja bersikap serius.

"aku bosan tahu"

Kyungsoo menaruh kotak bekalnya di atas meja.

"kalau lihat masakan ku pasti gak akan bosan"

Sehun menampakkan wajah bingung.

"orang kalau bosan tuh cari hiburan. Kalau lapar baru makan"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. " masakan ku ini.. ajaib.. mau coba lihat?"

Sehun beranjak duduk. Mau tidak mau ia menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo. Soalnya anak itu kalau tidak dituruti bakal tetap memaksa.

Kyungsoo membantu membukakan kotak bekal makanan berwarna hitam tersebut.

"apa nih?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Melihat isi dari kotak bekal makan Kyungsoo.

Nasi yang dibuat berbentuk 2 orang anak kecil. Yang satu laki laki dan satunya perempuan. Lelaki itu kepalanya dibuat dari nasi putih dengan wortel sebagai rambutnya. Bajunya berwarna cokelat muda menggunakan kentang. Yang perempuan berkepala dari nasi ketan dengan mie diatas kepalanya. Badannya menggunakan daging ayam bagian paha. Dengan sayur di atasnya (katanya itu bajunya). Dan berbagai macam hiasan lainnya.

"kayak bocah" komentar Sehun.

"mereka berdua memang anak kecil kok" Kyungsoo menunjuk si anak lelaki

"ini kamu" kemudian Kyungsoo menunjuk si anak perempuan " ini aku" ucapnya.

"apa? Kenapa pula dia ini aku? Kita bahkan gak mirip" Sehun menggeleng.

"dan juga.. ngapain aku dan kau ada dalam kotak bekal makanan anak tk" ejek Sehun kemudian.

"ini buatnya susah tahu. Setidaknya ngomong makasih dong"

"makasih atas makanan bekal anak tk nya"

"gak iklas tuh"

"makasih Kyungsoo. Makannya kekanakan tapi.. enak"

Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Aku bahkan gak tega mau makan mereka. Kayak kanibal. Mereka kan mirip kita" ucap Sehun kekanakan.

Kyungsoo sempurna tertawa. Sampai sampai dia lupa bernafas. Rasanya ia begitu bahagia.

Rasanya dia tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Rasanya.

* * *

Foto itu memperlihatkan gambar sepasang bocah dengan cengiran lebar diwajah mereka. Keduanya tampak memegangi sebuah bekal makan siang. Sebuah bekal yang dibentuk menyerupai anak kecil. Tentu saja bekal itu hanya terbuatdari nasi dan lauk pauk berupaya sayuran dan beberapa potong sosis.

Betapa hangatnya hati Jongin mengenang masa kecilnya. Bekal yang dibuat spesial oleh sang ibu dan kakak nya itu selalu ia ingat bagaimana rasanya.

Foto lusuh itu selalu ia simpan. Foto amatiran hasil jepretan sang ayah yang sengaja Jongin cetak untuk ia kenang selamanya. Ia memegangnya dengan hati hati. Takut fotonya bertambah lusuh.

Bunyi perutnya yang meronta ronta membuatnya tersadar bahwa dari tadi dia belum makan. Buru buru ia letakkan foto tersebut kedalam album kenangan yang selalu ia simpan dilemari.

"duh..lapar" gumamnya sembari berjalan terburu buru menuju dapur.

Matanya terbuka lebar. Mendapati sesuatu yang terletak diatas meja dapurnya.

Sepiring makanan berbentuk seorang anak lelaki lengkap dengan seekor anjing peliharaannya.

Selembar kertas tergeletak didekat piring makan tersebut.

Jongin membacanya sambil terharu

'Makan siang atau malam (kalau kau lagi lagi terlambat memakannya) untuk adikku tersayang. Maafkan kakakmu'

Jongin memakan makanan itu. Sambil terisak isak.

"Bodoh. Jadi ingat masa lalu" dumalnya.

'uhuk' menangis sambil makan membuat seseorang jadi tersedak. Iya kan? Jangan bilang Jongin belum tahu.

* * *

Insiden makan sambil menangis itu seharusnya sudah membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo baikan. Tapi perasaan gengsi Jongin memang mengalahkan apapun. Sekalipun Kyungsoo sudah bela belain mengajaknya bicara duluan, pria ini masih saja hanya diam. Sekedar menjawab "iya" pada kakaknya. Lantas pergi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mau tidak mau perasaannya jadi kacau juga. 6 bulan ini ia berusaha tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin fokus belajar. Dan sesekali memikirkan Oh Sehun. Tapi adiknya itu memang pintar sekali menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Ia gak tahan dibeginikan. Didiamkan begini rasanya sakit. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah adiknya. Meski kenyataanya mereka bukan kakak adik kandung.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik. Yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya.

"Ya...Jongin-ah..." Kyungsoo memanggil sekali lagi. Sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin dengan brutal.

"Apa?" jawaban singkat nan dingin terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

"Mau jalan jalan? Katanya toko eskrim diseberang jalan punya menu baru" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau kita bisa mencoba makan jajangmnyeon didekat kantor polisi Seoul. Temen ku kemarin nyoba dan katanya dia ketagihan"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau makan bibimbap?Kudengar yang dijual didekat stasiun lagi ada promo"

Hening. Tidak ada suara.

"Mungkin aku akan coba sendiri saja. Kau mau kubelikan?"

Seharusnya sampai disini Kyungsoo sudah menyerah. Karena Jongin sama sekali tida berniat menjawab.

"Oke..aku belikan deh" Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan nada dibuat seceria mungkin.

Andai Jongin tahu, kini Kyungsoo sedang mati matian menahan air matanya yang nyaris tumpah dipipinya. Mungkin Jongin gak akan pernah mendiamkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Gadis itu melangkah pergi seraya menutupi wajahnya yang telah dipenuhi air mata.

* * *

"Sejak kapan kau suka makan eskrim?" tanya Sehun malas. Bola mata Kyungsoo kesana kemari seakan akan sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Sejak sekarang?" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar jawaban gak bermutu Kyungsoo.

"dan ngapain pula harus ajak aku?" Nampaknya pria ini masih gak rela berada dalam antrian toko eskrim bernama 'Sweety Cherry Aisy Creamy'. Lihat deh. Nama toko nya aja aneh kayak begini.

"Kamu suka es krim kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar kayak memaksa.

"apanya yang suka. Memang wajah dingin kayak gini suka makan yang begituan" Sehun memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Loh... kukira orang yang berhati dingin suka juga dengan yang dingin" goda Kyungsoo.

"Nyindir ya?" tanya Sehun kesal.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan lagi perkataan Sehun. IA sibuk memesan eskrim.

"Silahkan tunggu pesanan anda" ucap mbak mbak kasir yang berada diseberang meja kasir seraya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo buru buru menarik lengan Sehun. Sebelum pria itu berniat kabur dari situ.

* * *

Nyonya Kim melihat kearah jam dinding rumahnya dengan wajah sedikitcemas.

"Kyungsoo kemana bu?" tanya tuan Kim yang baru muncul. Maklum pria paruh baya ini sibuk bekerja dikantor. Kebetulan hari ini hari minggu. Jadi pria itu bebas dirumahnya hari ini.

"Entahlah... dari tadi dia pergi.. gak bilang kemana" ucap nyonya Kim cemas.

 **Kreat~**

Tiba tiba pintu utama rumah mereka terbuka.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata yang membukakan pintu tersebut.

Gadis itu cengengesan seraya menenteng sebuah kantung berisi es krim.

"Buuu" teriaknya buru buru menghambur kepelukan nyonya Kim.

"habis dari mana Kyung?" tanya sang ibu.

"Beli eskrim.. sama Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo.

Baru saja kalimat itu meluncur, Jongin datang keruang tamu. Dengan wajah kusut.

"Mau kemana Jong?" tanya Nyonya Kim heran melihat anak nya dandan rapi dijam 7 malam. Soalnya Jongin bukan tipikal orang yang suka keluyuran,sih.

"Pergi" ucap Jongin acuh.

"Loh.. Mau kemana? Nih kubelikan eskrim. Rasa vanila ke-"

"Aku pergi" interupsi Jongin. Pria itu buru buru keluar.

 **BLAM**

Pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras dari luar.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Tingkahnya aneh sekali belakangan" dumal Nyonya Kim sebal sekaligus bertanya tanya.

"Mungkin dia dapat nilai jelek waktu ulangan?" jawab tuan Kim asal asalan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Wajahnya terpaku. Seakan akan dia baru saja lihat penampakan sadako.

"Aku. Penyebabnya aku" gumam Kyungsoo lemas. Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Bingung.

"Penyebab Jongin uring uringan itu aku. Maafkan aku bu,yah.." setelah kata itu terlontar dengan teramat pelan, gadis itu lantas berlari ke tangga. Menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya.

"Apa ini karena niatmu itu? Memisahkan mereka?" tanya Tuan Kim yang mulai sadar akan situasi tersebut.

"Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia" ucap Nyonya Kim membela diri.

"Dan sekarang mereka bahagia?" tanya tuan Kim, sarkastis.

Nyonya Kim terdiam. Setidaknya untuk waktu 5 detik.

"Setidaknya untuk sekarang tidak. Tapi mereka akan tahu apa maksudku. Nanti. Mereka akan berterima kasih" Nyonya Kim berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Nanti? Apa nanti itu masih akan ada kalau sekarang saja anak kita terluka seperti itu?" Tuan Kim melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan itu.

Nyonya Kim terduduk. Tiba tiba saja daerah perutnya sakit. Itu datang lagi. Sakit itu.

"Kyung..soo...ayah.." rintih Nyonya Kim sebisa mungkin terdengar oleh suaminya dan Kyungsoo.

"Suamiku..tolong..."

Tuan Kim buru buru berlari mendatangi istrinya yang terduduk dilantai. Memegangi perutnya.

"itu.. kambuh lagi..." rintih nyonya Kim.

"Kyungsoo... nak.." jerit pria paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo yang tengah bersedih dikamarnya. Mendengar teriakan sang ayah buru buruh berjalan kebawah.

"Ibu kenapa?" teriak Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca kaca melihat sang ibu yang tengah menahan kesakitan.

"Ibu..Tidak apa apa.. kami akan periksa ke dokter...jagalah rumah Kyung" Ucap Nyonya Kim terbata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk. Air matanya menetes.

"Jangan khawatir" wanita itu tersenyum. Sang suami memapahnya.

"Hati hati bu..yah" Kyungsoo menutup pintu rumah perlahan.

"Ibu..ada apa?ibu kenapa?" gumam Kyungsoo menahan tangis.

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ibu..semoga kau tak apa apa" bisiknya. Terduduk didepan pintu dengan teramat cemas.

* * *

terima kasih banyak untuk review kalian smuaaaa! :)))

semoga chapter ini enggak mengecewakan kalian yaa

review lagi? :)


End file.
